The present disclosure relates to an aircraft seat assembly having a quick change preloading track lock assembly.
Aircraft seat assemblies are provided with a mechanism to lock the aircraft seat to inhibit fore and aft motion of the seat within a longitudinal track. The mechanism to lock the aircraft seat generally includes a pin that extends into the longitudinal track. The fit between the pin and a locking feature of the longitudinal track is relatively loose. This loose fit may result in play or movement within the joint formed by the mechanism and the longitudinal track that may be detected by the occupant of the seat.